Conventional pool filtration systems include a filter in fluid communication with a pump. The filter is often housed in a separate filter housing downstream from the pump. The pump creates a pressure vessel in the filter housing by pushing water into the filter housing and through the filter. The pump's impeller is often subject to interaction with debris from the pool that bypasses relatively course openings of the pump's preliminary debris basket. The debris can cause damage to pump's components limiting the longevity of the pool filtration system.